Swim 'em all
by tomatepompom
Summary: Haruka wants to become a Water-type master, but first has to win all eight badges before he can be free to do what he wants and fill the promise he made with Rin. On the way he meets an old friend Makoto, who travels along with him, further he meets old friends and new friends too. - Pokemon AU. First Generation Pokemon til Black and White Pokemons are used.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen years old... and Haruka Nanase finally started his journey. He had won his first badge already - it was kinda easy for him. Use the right tactics, stay calm and everything will be fine.

He was on his way to the next time now, he had been travelling for four months now or so? He lost count. And so far, he has got two pokemons.

Did we mention Haruka's interested in Water-type pokemons? You can already guess then - all of his pokemons are Water-types. But why Water-types only? Because the boy loves to swim (and the water) of course! He takes a dive every morning as he finds a nice place to swim, his pokemon can tag along.

Haruka has got an Oshawott - his starter pokemon. And a Marill. Oshawott is a very happy and energetic pokemon, which is the complete opposite personality of its trainer. Haruka was more calm and quiet while Oshawott loved to get attention. The only thing they share is that they can be very affectionate in moments.

And Marill? Well... Marill is just Marill. The water pokemon was a tad clumsy - nothing wrong with that, in Haruka's opinion. But it was also a crybaby - not so alright with Haruka. He loves the pokemon anyways. Besides, it'll get stronger eventually and it already starts to cry less than he first caught it. Marill also seems to enjoy to bounce on its blue-bubble ball- tail. Which barely turns out good... the water mouse keeps falling. Furthermore, Marill was a very good swimmer.

The journey went smooth and peaceful for him. He won every battle against trainers, trained his pokemon. It'll help to get him and his pokemon stronger and stronger.

And of course every other trainer wants to battle, they want their pokemon to get stronger too and show the others how far they have gotten - well, _almost_ every trainer then.

...

Haruka was standing in front of a trainer. Brown hair, tall, green eyes. The trainer looked with fear at the black haired boy and kept holding his Torchic close against him. ''I... I don't wanna fight. Please, do not hurt me or Torchic. We don't wanna battle.''

... A complete wimp.

Haruka closed his eyes as he sighed. Oshawott only looked confused at the trainer and the pokemon. He didn't understand why the trainer didn't want to battle, battling was fun! At least, in the Water-types mind.

''Calm down.'' Haruka mumbled, letting out another sigh. ''We won't hurt you. If you don't wanna battle, then fine.'' He gave a simple shrug. ''No need to be so afraid...''

The other trainer blinked, giving a hesitate nod as he tried to calm down. Usually, other trainers would yell at him and tell him to manner up 'it's just a battle!' they always say. It wasn't to him, it was cruel in his opinion. Pokemons could get serious injuring because of it, he wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

''Come...Oshawott. Let's go further.'' Haruka said as he turns around, walking away. Oshawott looked over its shoulder, quickly running after its trainer.

''Ah- wait!'' The brunet quickly called. Haruka did stop.

''What is it?'' Haruka asked, glancing over his shoulder.

''You...I... H-Have we met before? You seem similar.''

''...Doubt it. Maybe you've seen me somewhere along the way, I dunno. I've battled against a lot of trainers.''

''N-No, no! I mean, I'm sure I know you somewhere else from. Maybe...maybe from elementary school? What's your name?''

''...Haruka... Nanase.''

The trainer's eyes widened at that. ''I...I knew it!'' He clearly remembered the name. ''Haru, it's me Makoto. Makoto Tachibana!''

At that, Haruka's eyes seems to widen in surprise lightly. ''M...Makoto...?''

Makoto smiled bright, giving a nod. Haruka and him were used to be very good friends. Best friends. But somehow they went separated ways and never saw each other again.

But now, they met again. It made Makoto very happy. To be honest, he had been wanting to see Haruka again. But those four years didn't bring them any closer. They went to different high schools. Which was a bummer... but that was the past! Now is now and they meet again.

''It's been so long, Haru!'' His green eyes were sparkling from happiness. ''I'd never thought to see you here!'' Haruka only nodded at that, also quite still surprised about it. ''I had no idea you were a trainer, too. Since when did you start becoming one? I just started my journey.''

''Four months ago or something...'' Haruka replied. ''I have already my first badge.''

''Whoa- really? That's amazing!''

''Not really...'' He gave a shrug.

''I'm trying to get my first badge too! But, eh... I...I don't like battling actually. It's cruel. I don't want my pokemon to get hurt.'' Makoto let out a sigh as he still held Torchic close to him.

''You can't win one unless you battle. So, you have to.''

''I know, but I just don't like the idea of it.''

''Also... you have to battle, to get your pokemon stronger. It's a part of the training.'' Makoto only groaned, biting his lower lip a little bit. He really hated the idea of his pokemon getting hurt.

''...You know what? How about I help you with training. I'll learn you everything you need to know and, yeah... how about that?'' Haruka offered.

Makoto's eyes widened at that, surprised. ''Wh- r-really? W-Will you do that for me, Haru?''

''Of course, or else I wouldn't mention it.''

Makoto could probably die from happiness now. He was so happy someone was wanting to help him out during this journey. ''Gladly! Yes, please! Thank you so much, Haru!''

''No problem. Though, you have to travel along with me. Are you okay with that?''

Makoto was more than okay with it. He nodded quickly. ''Of course! I'd love to!'' He quickly said.

Haruka only gave a nod, beckoning the brunet to come with him. Makoto quickly looked at Torchic, smiling at the pokemon and quickly followed his old friend.

''Say, Haru. In what type of pokemons are you interested in?'' The taller boy asked curiously.

''Water-types.'' Haruka simply replies. Makoto blinked, slowing down a bit at that.

''O-Oh... I see.''

''...Got a problem with it?'' Haruka asked as he noticed Makoto was walking behind.

Makoto quickly shook his head as he catch up with the other again. ''Oh, n-no! Of course not! You still love water, eh?''

''I do. Then, what about you? What types of pokemon do you like?''

''Me? Oh, uh, Fire and Ground-types, I think.'' Haruka glances over to Torchic at that. The Fire-type seems calm, but focused on Oshawott.

Haruka glances then over to Oshawott who seems to get his attention from Torchic. ... Typical. He then looks back over to Makoto again. ''Ah. Well, you can like any type of pokemon you want.''

Makoto smiled at that. ''Haru, do you have more pokemons beside Oshawott?''

''I do. I have a Marill.''

Makoto tilted his head lightly in confusion. ''A Marill...? What pokemon is that?''

Haruka grabs the pokeball from Marill, which was hanging on his belt. He calls out the water pokemon.

A blue mouse, as tall as Oshawott, comes out. Its form was round and it has a white belly. Its paws and feet were small. A zigzagging tail with a blue bubble ball on it wags lightly as Marill curiously looked at Haruka why he had called it out.

''This is Marill.'' Haruka said to Makoto. ''Marill, this is Makoto. An old friend of mine. Say hello.'' Marill looks over to Makoto, waving lightly with its paw.

Makoto stares at the water pokemon, slowly waving back as he feels a bit scared to say anything to it. ''Marill doesn't bite, so don't be afraid of it.''

The brunet looks over to Haruka, then back to Marill. ''H...Hello.'' Makoto must admit though, this Marill looks pretty cute though. ''I haven't been able to catch another pokemon myself yet. So, I only have Torchic for now.'' The taller boy rubbed the back of his head.

Haruka called Marill back in its pokeball again, before it was going to cause trouble.

''That's okay, I'll also help you with catching new pokemons then. You're interested in Fire-types and Ground-types, correct? I know a few places with Ground-types. So, I could bring you there and then we could look for a pokemon you want to catch.''

''Really? Thanks, Haru! Ah, but...then... I have to battle against that pokemon, right?''

''Yes.''

''I don't want to hurt it-''

''You have to damage it to weaken it. You won't exactly 'kill it' or something. You're only going to weaken it, so it won't escape that easily when you throw your pokeball to catch it.''

''I...I know, but still. It seems cruel...''

''There's nothing cruel about it.''

Makoto gave a small pout, staring down to the ground. ''O...Okay. I'll try my best. Is...Is that place far from here?''

''Not really.''

''Ah, okay. So, it's okay if we'll go there now?''

''That's fine by me.'' Haruka gave a small nod.

''Alright then, l-let's go.''

Makoto still seems a little bit insecure about it, but Haruka will make sure that will be over soon. The black haired boy gave another small nod, before walking ahead and leading Makoto the way to the caves.

And thus, from now on, Haruka and Makoto will officially continue their journey together now.


	2. Chapter 2

Along the way, they talked for a bit. About what schools they went to and what they did after elementary school further. It was a nice conversation so far.

''Why did you want to become a pokemon trainer, Haru?'' Makoto was very curious about it. He had never expected him to be become one. Well, sorta.

''I want to become stronger and be a good Water-type trainer.'' He replied. That was his main goal. But there was another reason as to why he became a trainer, he just doesn't tell it Makoto. Yet.

The reason why he wants to become one is because he has made a promise with another old friend. An old friend who had left, but is back again and also is a pokemon trainer now. His name is Rin Matsuoka. A boy with red hair and red eyes.

Rin went to the same elementary school as Haruka and Makoto, but left to study in Australia. Just like Haruka, he liked to swim and wanted to be the best swimmer. Four years later, Rin came back and he became at the exact same moment a pokemon trainer as Haruka.

They had a battle when they first got their pokemons. Rin had a Fire-type and Haruka a Water-type. Thus, it was obviously who would win - Haruka. The redhead was furious. He hadn't expected to lose from the black haired boy.

Rin had changed a lot though, Haruka had noticed. When they were little, he was very happy and energetic. The moment he met Rin again and battled with him, he was more serious. Dangerous-looking. His teeth also seems to have changed a lot? More sharper, like a shark.

After losing, Rin had walked up to Haruka, it was almost like as if he wanted to punch the boy. They made a promise. They both would win the eight badges and meet at the Pokemon League for another battle. They both promised to train a lot and get stronger.

Haruka absolutely dislike this version of Rin. He's so different. Each time he thinks back about it, he gets kinda upset. Even his pokemon notice this.

''How about you? Why do you want to become a trainer? You say you hate to hurt pokemons after all.''

''Ah- well, that's because I want to learn about them? Also, my siblings find it kind of 'cool' I've decided to become a pokemon trainer. But, I really want to learn things about pokemons. They're interesting. I do want to join the League, too. If I become stronger, I might be able to do that, no?'' Makoto chuckled and smiled.

''Yeah. You may will, yeah.'' Haruka gave a small nod further in response.

Makoto looks at Haruka with a smile as they walked. He really had missed his old friend. He was still very happy over the fact Haruka wanted to help him and that they'll continue their journey together.

The brunet's eyes then felt on Oshawott, who was walking next to Haruka. Meanwhile, Makoto was still carrying Torchic in his arms.

''Say, Haru? Doesn't Oshawott have to stay in his pokeball? Also... doesn't he escape?''

Haruka glances over to Makoto, tilting his head lightly in confusion. ''What are you talking about? Oshawott can be free if he wants to. He won't run away from me. He's too clingy for that.''

''Clingy?''

''He loves to cling onto me and hug me and stuff. Besides, your Torchic isn't in his pokeball either.''

''Eh? Oh- yeah. B-But that's why I'm carrying him in my arms!''

''If you're afraid he escapes, you should let him stay in his pokeball or something.''

A soft whine came from Makoto at that. He didn't want to put Torchic in the pokeball. It looks so small inside and he was afraid Torchic would only hate him if he would do that.

They continued walking, not saying a word anymore further to each other. They have been walking for quite a long time now, Makoto wondered how far it still was before they get to the place. Haruka did say it wasn't all that far.

''Haru...are we almost there yet? We've been walking for quite a long time now.''

''We're almost there.'' Haruka replied. ''Just a little bit more and then we're there.''

And Haruka was right. After one more hour walking, they stood in a place with caves. Makoto blinked looking around and then back to Haruka. ''...This is it?'' A nod only was given as reply as Haruka walked ahead again. Makoto quickly walks after him.

''I see no pokemons here, Haru.'' Makoto said as he looks around once more.

''That's because they're hidden. We have to look properly for them. They can be anywhere around here, we maybe should also go take a look in the cave...''

''No!'' Makoto exclaimed, shaking his head. ''I mean- I do not want to go inside of the cave. It's dark and creepy-''

''Relax. There's nothing scary inside, only pokemons.''

''Still!''

Haruka let out a sigh. ''Fine...then we won't go inside. We'll just look around the cave then.'' Makoto gave a firm nod at that, he was fine with that.

The two of them starts to walk around the cave. It was a bit hard to find any pokemons. There were rocks everywhere, they had to look out they wouldn't trip over.

After a few minutes of searching for a pokemon, Torchic noticed a small tall wiggling behind a rock. The Fire pokemon started to make noise to let its trainer know there was a pokemon nearby. Makoto blinked and looks at his pokemon, then over to where Torchic pointed to.

''Haru! Over there, a pokemon!'' Makoto announced. The wild pokemon stilled and shows itself.

The pokemon was small and blue. It had two big ears with two red pads on each and a long nose which also had printed two pads on the bridge of it. ''C...Cute.'' Makoto mumbled.

''A Phanpy?'' Haruka tilted his head. ''Do you want that one?''

''Eh?'' Makoto blinked. So, the name of that pokemon was Phanpy, huh? It sure was a cute looking pokemon. Makoto gave a nod. ''I do!''

''Then, go for it and fight it.''

''Eh!?'' Makoto's eyes widened. F-Fight!? He doesn't want to fight against something _that_ cute and innocent!

''You have to weaken it, remember? Or else you can't catch it... it'll be a good training for your Torchic too to get stronger.''

Makoto let out a sigh, looking down at Torchic, who only gave a nod saying he wants to try it.

The brunet let go of his pokemon who was ready to fight against the wild pokemon. The wild Phanpy blinked and tilted its head. What do they want?

'Now, use any of the attacks your pokemon knows so it can attack it.'' Haruka explained to Makoto, who had no idea what to do.

''Oh- right, erhm.. eh, T...Torchic, use tackle!'' Torchic made a small 'hop' and started to run towards the wild pokemon, giving it a tackle. The Phanpy didn't get much damage, but it did fell on the ground for a moment. So those strangers want to fight, huh? No problems with that.

The wild Phanpy was getting more serious now. It stomps on the ground with its feet and it started to run towards Torchic, also giving it a tackle.

Torchic got hit and fell, just like Phanpy back then, on the ground. ''Ah- Torchic! Get up! Use scratch on it!'' Torchic did as its trainer said and quickly jumped up again to run to the Phanpy, scratching the wild pokemon.

The Phanpy had closed its eyes shut at the scratching, not paying attention. ''Now use tackle again!'' Torchic made another sprint and tackled Phanpy once more, which got hit against a rock and fell on the ground.

It didn't move. Makoto was quite shocked, afraid he had killed the poor pokemon. ''Makoto, use your pokeball now you've got the chance for it!'' Haruka let the other now.

''But- it isn't moving at all anymore, Haru!''

''It's weak, throw it, now!'' Makoto hesitantly grabbed a pokeball from his bag pack and threw the pokeball to the Phanpy. the pokeball hit the defeated pokemon and opened, letting the wild pokemon inside and rolls.

After three small rolls, the pokemon didn't get out and stayed in the pokemon. The small button on the pokeball stopped flashing a red light. Makoto wondered what happened.

''You have caught it, Makoto. Congratulations.''

What? Caught it? Really? Makoto couldn't believe his eyes. He had caught a pokemon! He stepped over to the pokeball and picks it up. His eyes were shining and a big smile was shown on his face. He was so happy right now.

''Ah, but, what happens to Phanpy now? Is..isn't it...?''

''It's not dead, Makoto. It's only very weak now. Let it rest on its pokeball for a little while and everything will be fine.''

''O...Okay...''

''You could also let Torchic stay in his pokeball for some rest.''

Makoto glances over to his pokemon, who was kinda exhausted from the battle. He grabs Torchic's pokeball hesitantly and called his pokemon back. ''...When can I let Torchic out again?''

''When he's recovered.''

''And when is that...?''

''Probably by tomorrow.''

''That long!?''

''It takes time.'' Makoto let out a sigh. He didn't like the idea of being all alone - wait, he has Haruka. He isn't alone.

He puts the pokeball in his bag. ''Thank you, Haru. For helping catching my very first pokemon.''

''I didn't do anything really. Torchic did all the work.''

''I know...I know... but you told me what to do. So, thank you.''

Haruka looked away slowly. ''It's...not a problem.'' He mumbled.

Makoto chuckled slightly at the reaction and smiled. ''Shall we... go back then?''

Haruka gave a nod and they made their way back to the forest again.


	3. Chapter 3

''Say, Haru. You said you have won your first badge, right? That must mean you're on your way to the next town to get your second, no?'' Makoto asked, glancing over to Haruka as the two males walked next to each other in the forest.

''I am, but...''

'''But, what?''

''You're wanting to win your first badge, right? I've been thinking to go back to the previously town first with you and then we can both move on together to the next one...''

Makoto's eyes widened at that, a happy smile forming on his face. ''You'll do that for me? Thanks, Haru!''

Haruka gave a nod. ''I'll also help you training, since gymleaders can be very hard to defeat. Though...this one was easy, for me, since they have Rock-types as pokemons. Hmn...but if I'm right... your Phanpy'll come in hand, Rock-types are pretty weak against Ground-types.''

''Thanks a lot, Haru!'' Makoto exclaimed once more. He was just too happy to have Haruka as his friend.

''Not a problem.'' Haruka gave shrug. The boy then looked up to the sky. The sun was almost setting down. The best is to look for a place in the forest to sleep. ''...Makoto, let's go look for a spot to sleep around here. The sun's going down soon.''

''Eh? Oh, of course, Haru. Yeah, let's do that.'' Makoto quickly nodded.

The two boys continued walking, looking for a nice place to stop in he forest and spend the night there. Haruka pointed over to a huge tree, thinking that place would be nice to sleep.

Makoto only gave a nod in agreement and they put their bags on the ground, pulling out their sleeping bags already to get ready for the night.

The brunet felt his stomach growl and he placed his hand on his belly, sighing. ''Haru...I'm kinda hungry, do you think there's any food around here?''

''I could ask Oshawott to look for fruit or something, he does that often for me.''

''...Yes, please.''

Haruka called over to Oshawott, which was looking around the huge tree. The small pokemon looked up from what he was doing and walks over to its trainer. Haruka asked the Water pokemon if it could look for some fruit, for example apples and pick them and bring them back here. Oshawott gave a nod, before hopping off already.

''Your Oshawott sure listens good to you, doesn't he?'' Haruka only nodded.

Meanwhile, Oshawott was busy looking around for some delicious fruit to spot. All it saw now were bushes, trees and grass. No food at all.

Oshawott sniffs around, in hope to smell food. After three more sniffs, the pokemon could smell something nearby. It smelled like apples. As quick as it can, the Water pokemon rushes off to the place where he smelled it.

Not much later, Oshawott stood in front of a tree, filled with round, red apples. Its eyes sparkles and drooled at the sight. They looked so delicious!

Now it has to find a way to get the apples out of the tree. It was too big to climb. Oshawott placed its paw on its cheek, thinking about how it'll get the apples out of the tree. And an idea popped up.

Oshawott grabbed its scalp from its body and smiled. This was a great idea! The pokemon took a few steps backwards, aiming at the apples to cut them of when throwing its scalp.

Once the pokemon threw it, it came back like a boomerang and the apples fell on the ground. Oshawott cheers happily as it managed to get the apples down. Stepping over to the fruit, the Water-type picks up the apples.

But now it had another problem... there were too many apples to carry! Ugh, now it has to come up with another good plan. Oshawott looked around, seeing some huge leafs nearby. It grinned.

Osawott steps over to the leafs and picks them, folding them and wrapping the apples in them so it'll look like a bag. What a smart pokemon Oshawott was.

Wrapping the leaf with apples around its neck, Oshawott made its way back to Haruka and Makoto.

The two boys were just sitting there, talking for a little bit. Haruka glances over to the pokemon as he noticed it coming back. ''Oh, Oshawott. Welcome back, what did you find?'' The pokemon stops in front of its trainer, dropping the leaf with apples, which were rolling out.

''That's a lot of apples! Oshawott, did you find all these?'' Makoto was surprised Oshawott could carry them all. Oshawott gave a proud nod.

Haruka gave a small pat on Oshawott's head, which made a noise of approval and grinned. It loved to get hugged and patted.

The black haired boy took an apple, handing one to Oshawott. The pokemon took a big bite from the fruit. Haruka then grabbed another one, handing it to Makoto. ''Here.''

''Oh- thanks, Haru.'' The brunet smiled, taking the apple from the other and took a small bite from it.

The sun was setting down slowly, it was getting darker and darker. Haruka yawned and crawls in his sleeping bag. Makoto did the same. Oshawott snuggled close to Haruka in the sleeping bag, closing its eyes as he it quickly fell asleep.

It was cold. Makoto couldn't quite sleep because of it. Usually Torchic would be the one warming him up in the sleeping bag. He glances over to Haruka, who also seems to be awake still.

Haruka was looking at his sleeping pokemon, having placed a hand on it. He noticed Makoto staring at him, he glances over to him. ''...Can't sleep?'' He asked.

Makoto blinked and shook his head. He was shivering lightly from cold. Haruka then glances down, there was a small distance between them. The boy decided to scoot closer with the sleeping bag to Makoto. He hoped Makoto would get it warmer that way.

The brunet blinked in surprise. A smile appearing on his face. ''Thank you, Haru.'' He chuckled. Haruka was only quiet.

It didn't took long for the two to fall asleep. They both closed their eyes and sleep soon overwhelmed them.

Morning rolled in and Haruka had gotten up early. Makoto was still asleep. The black haired boy packs in his sleeping bag, leaving his bag behind though and only brought a towel with him as he walked away. Oshawott following him.

Makoto didn't notice this, until he woke up. He turns his head and blinked. He didn't see Haruka anywhere, only his bag was there. He blinked one more as he sat up, looking around. Where could the boy be?

After an hour or so, Haruka came back again. A towel hung around his neck and his hair was wet. ''Haru!'' Makoto looked up and stood up. ''Where have you been? I was worried!''

''I was swimming.'' Haruka replied, walking over to his bag. He squads down and opened his bag, putting the towel back in it.

''S...Swimming? Where?''

''I've found a lake nearby, so I went swimming with Marill and Oshawott there.''

''O...Oh... y-you could have told me that earlier! I was worried!''

''Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up.'' Makoto only sighed at that.

''A-Anyways, what's the planning for today?'' The brunet asked, scratching the back of his head.

''Today we'll go further to town. Then we'll see.''

Makoto gave a nod only at that, finding it a good idea and he grabbed his bag. Haruka did the same. ''So, shall we go now then? It's not far anymore, i think. But you never know.''

Makoto gave another nod and the two of them started to walk.

''Oh yeah. Urhm...I...c-can Torchic come out of his pokeball again?''

''Hmn? Oh, of course. If you want to. He should be recovered by now.''

Makoto smiled at that and he grabbed the pokeball Torchic was in, calling the pokemon out. This also seems to get Oshawott's attention, because one the Fire pokemon was out of its ball, the Water pokemon ran up to it to give it a greeting hug.

Obviously, Torchic didn't approve of this and it gave a hard peck on Oshawott's head. Oshawott placed its paws on top of its head, eyes closed shut as it whined and rubbed. Torchic hopped back to its trainer.

''Eh...sorry, Oshawott. Torchic isn't really a pokemon that likes to hug...'' Makoto said, rubbing the back of his head.

Oshawott looked a bit disappointed, before going back to Haruka again.

Their walk continued. Oshawott was walking next to Haruka, looking very disappointed still though about Torchic refusing its hugs. Torchic just got carried in Makoto's arms, feeling safe and comfortable there from the Water pokemon.

After something that seems to take forever, the two boys walk up to a hill. Haruka stood still and Makoto finally had managed to climb up the hill too. His eyes widening at the sight he just saw. ''Haru...is that...?''

Haruka gave a nod. ''The town we're going to.''

Makoto couldn't take his eyes off of the sight. A smile slowly appears on his face. It was a beautiful sight to see. It feels like they're very close to town now and he was happy with that.

The brunet turns around, sprinting down back from the hill again. Haruka glances over to him as he still stood on top of it. ''Haru, let's go already. We're almost there.'' Makoto smiled. He almost looked like an excited little kid.

Haruka stares at his friend. He closed his eyes for a second before walking down as well. Makoto was right, they were close to town.

Smiling bright, Makoto and Haruka continued their way to town.


	4. Chapter 4

A few steps more... just only a few steps more and they will be finally arriving in town! Makoto was so excited.

Once they were in town, Makoto's eyes sparkled from excitement. The town looked so amazing. The brunet looked around. There were shops, restaurants. Everything. It was pretty much crowded, but that's okay.

''Makoto, do not forget what we're here for.'' Haruka remembered the brunet, who was just too busy looking around.

''... Ah, no, no, of course not. But, taking a little look around wouldn't hurt anyone, no?''

''Truth...''

''Well then.'' Makoto smiled bright, walking ahead. Haruka had to run almost to catch up with his friend, or else he would lose him in the crowd. ''So, where the gym though, Haru?'' Makoto asked as he was busy looking around for it.

''Somewhere behind the shops. But I think we can't enter it now anymore and have to wait until tomorrow. Also... it's the best we train you and your pokemon first. To get yourself prepared for what's going to happen.''

''Train? How?''

''Battle me.''

Makoto's eyes widened. ''B-Battle- But Haru! Y-You're too good for me! You'll win from me! I'm sure of it!''

''So? The gymleader will also if you don't train hard enough.'' A whine came from Makoto at that. ''So, you have to try. Battle me and get stronger.''

''F...Fine..'' Makoto stares down to the ground. ''I'll battle you...''

Haruka gave a nod at that. ''Now, what do you wanna do? We can go to shops if you want or something else.''

Makoto looked back up again. ''Hmn, shopping sounds nice. I'm curious what they all have around here.''

''Then, we'll go look around.'' Haruka closed his eyes for a second. the two boys passed small and big shops. There were lots of different sorts. Clothing shops for humans, accessories shops for pokemons. Some shops sold food.

Oshawott had ran over to a shop with stuff for pokemon. An accessories shop. The pokemon quickly goes inside. It was bit of a spoiled pokemon, Haruka always gives it what it wants. Well... most of the time then.

Haruka and Makoto followed the pokemon. Oshawott had found a hat and had put it on top if its head, dancing around with that. Torchic jumps out of Makoto's arms and looks around in the shop, trying to find something nice. The Fire pokemon saw a bow tie and to wear it. Oshawott heard this and grabs the tie for the pokemon.

Torchic puts it on and walks over back to Makoto with it, saying it wants him to buy it. Makoto blinked and shook his head. ''I'm not going to buy that, Torchic. It's useless.'' Torchic looked disappointed at that.

Oshawott saw this and it walked up to the disappointed pokemon, tilting its head and asked what was wrong. Torchic explained the Water-type what was wrong and Oshawott frowned.

The Water pokemon walks back to its trainer, while still wearing the hat, asking if he could keep it. Haruka also shook his head at that. Oshawott already owns two accessories, it's more than enough.

Oshawott puffed his cheeks and put away the hat again. ''Maybe...we should look around further in other shops, before they'll complain to have other things.'' Makoto suggested. Haruka finds it a good idea. They left the shop again, the two pokemons following after.

Their 'shopping' day went on like this. They walked into shop, looking around a little and leaving it again. The two pokemons were wanting to have things anytime they walked into a shop, but their trainers refused to buy them things.

''Haru, where do we stay over tonight?'' Makoto asked, wondering where they should spend the night.

''We can sleep at the Pokemon Center.''

''...Isn't that like a hospital for pokemons?''

''Yeah, but you can also spend the night there.''

''...Ah, I din't know that. Great idea.'' Makoto smiled.

They wandered around town for a bit more. As it got darker outside, they went over to the Pokemon Center. A nurse greeted them politely and they asked if they had a room for them to stay over. The nurse did.

The friendly woman leaded them to their room. She asked if it wasn't a problem to share one room with two separated beds. They were both fine with it. The nurse wished them a good night already and left again.

''What a nice lady.'' Makoto sighed as he put his bag on the bed. Haruka only gave a nod as reply, sitting down on the bed together with Oshawott, which climbs on his lap. Makoto sat down on his own bed as well with Torchic on his lap.

The room wasn't all that big. Two bed with a night table between. A small window with curtains and two lamps. It really was only a room to spend a night in.

''So...what's the plan for tomorrow?'' Makoto asked.

''Training you and then we'll see. We have to prepare you properly for the match.''

''Ah...'' Makoto only give a small nod. ''I guess it's the best if we'll go to sleep now, no? It's going to be a long day...'' He put Torchic from his lap and crawls under the blankets after kicking out his shoes. ''Sleep well, Haru.''

''...Sleep well.'' Haruka replied as he also had crawled under the blankets. They turn off the light and it was quiet and dark in the room, both falling asleep quickly.

The next day, Haruka and Makoto had gotten up early to have some breakfast, which they got from the Pokemon Center. They thanked the nurse for the delicious food and went out of town again to train somewhere nearby.

''So...what do I do?'' Makoto asked.

''You battle against me, until you win. when you win - you're ready for th gymbattle.''

''That's never going to work...''

''Don't say that, believe in yourself.''

''Easy for you to say.'' Makoto sighed. He had never battled before. He always runs away from them and avoid other trainers once he sees them.

''Choose your pokemon you want to battle with.''

''Already!? Ah...a...alright, erhm...I'll choose...'' Makoto grabbed his pokeball. ''I'll choose Phanpy!'' He threw the pokeball and let the small elephant pokemon come out.

''I'll choose Oshawott.''

''O-Oshawott!? But, Haru! Oshawott is way stronger than Phanpy-''

''Does that matter? It'll be a good training.''

Makoto sighed. He didn't like this. Not at all. Haruka already has got his first badge - which means he's really strong. Alright not _that_ strong, but still stronger than him.

''Are you ready?'' Haruka asked. Oshawott was getting impatient, the Water pokemon wanted some action already.

''Ah- yeah, I'm ready!''

''Alright, Oshawott, use tackle.'' Oshawott looks at its trainer, giving it a nod as it looks serious. It took a sprint and tackled Phanpy down. The Ground-type pokemon fell on the ground after the tackle.

''Ah- Phanpy! Get up!'' Makoto quickly said. The small elephant stood up and shook with its head. ''U-Use tackle as well!'' Phanpy obeyed and it started to run towards Oshawott. Oshawott saw this coming and dodged the Ground-type. ''H-Hey-''

''You have to let your pokemon dodge other pokemon's attacks.'' Haruka explained.

Makoto only nodded slowly. Their battling continued. As expected... in the end, Haruka won. Makoto held Phanpy close in his arms.

''I...I told you so, Haru. You're going to win from me. I'll never win that badge!''

''Don't say that.''

''But it's true! You saw it yourself!'' Makoto seems to be pretty much upset about it though. Thinking he was an useless trainer who never was going to win any battle - let alone a badge. The brunet stares down to the ground.

''...That's why I'll help you, no?'' Makoto didn't look up nor answering. Haruka sighed. ''Makoto.'' He took a step forward. ''I promise you, I'll help you. I'll train you. I'll learn you everything about battling. You'll make it. You'll win that badge. I don't care how long it'll take, I'll help you and you'll win it. Got it?''

Makoto slowly looked up at that again. Surprised by Haruka's words, his eyes widened slightly and he gave a small nod.

''Good.'' Haruka said, looking away again. ''...Let's take a break and continue after that, alright?'' Makoto nodded at that again.

After the break, they indeed worked on the training again. More serious now, Makoto tried his best to use the right attacks. Haruka had told him to stay calm during a battle, your pokemon can feel it when its trainer is nervous and thus it'll make the pokemon also nervous. Makoto promised to work on that.

They fight, Haruka wins. But Makoto doesn't give up!

Three days... it took Makoto three days, until he had finally beaten Haruka. Oshawott fell on the ground, not being able to move anymore. Haruka stares at the water pokemon, then back to Makoto.

''...You're ready.'' Haruka then said.

Makoto gave a nod, smiling. He had actually won from Haruka this time, he was so proud!


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, Makoto and Haruka were standing in front of the gym. They had gotten up early for this. Today was the big day for Makoto - trying to win his very first badge.

''You're ready?'' Haruka asked as he looks over to his friend. Makoto gave a nod, not saying anything. ''Good, let's go.'' Haruka then said and they opened the door of the gym and stepped inside.

As they entered the gym building, the first thing they saw was a battle field, covered with rocks and stones.

This is it...this is the big day, Makoto thought. He was nervous, but tried not to show it so much. He remembered Haruka saying his pokemon would only feel when he's nervous.

The leader of the gym was standing across the battlefield. It was a man, not much older than them it seems. The guy looked serious and had his hand folded over his chest. ''So, you're the boy who's going to battle against me, eh? Well then, bring it on. I'm ready whenever.''

Makoto narrowed his eyes at the gymleader. He seems strong. But, he was not going to lose! At least, that's what he had told himself. Makoto had trained hard and will show it. ''I'm ready. Bring it on.'' The brunet said.

''Very well...'' The gymleader smirked. ''You can use two pokemons for this battle. If they both get knocked out, the trainer wins.''

Makoto only gave a nod and called out his Torchic first. He had trained with the Fire-type too. He tried to weaken the pokemon the gymleader was going to use first with it.

''A Fire-type...eh?'' The gymleader chuckled. ''Interesting. Geodude, I choose you!'' The man threw his pokeball. A Rock-type pokemon came out. The pokemon itself looked pretty much like a rock. ''I'll let you attack first, boy.''

Makoto looked to his Torchic. ''Alright, Torchic, use tackle!'' Torchic gave a small nod at this and started to run towards the Rock-type, trying to be very quick and tackle it. It didn't give that much damage to the pokemon.

The gymleader laughed. ''Is that all? It won't hurt my pokemon! Alright, Geodude, use tackle as well!'' Geodude made a jump towards Torchic, since the Fire-type wasn't that far from him and tackled the pokemon down to the ground. It got more damage than the Rock-type.

''Ah- Torchic! Get up!'' Makoto called to the pokemon, Torchic jumps up again. ''Use ember now!'' The Fire-type ran to the Rock-type again before using ember, fire coming out of its mouth.

The battle between Torchic and Geodude continued, the Fire-type here and there dodged attacks, but so did the Rock-type. In the end, Geodude won.

It was now time for Makoto to use his second pokemon. If this pokemon loses, Makoto won't win the match.

''Phanpy, I choose you!'' Makoto threw the pokeball and the small elephant came out.

As planned, Makoto only had to use a few more attacks with the Ground-type to defeat the Rock-type. Geodude wasn't able to battle any longer and the gymleader called it back.

The man than threw his second pokeball and an Onix came out, another Rock-type pokemon. It was a very tall pokemon, too.

''Don't let it scare you, Phanpy, you can do it!'' Makoto tried to cheer his pokemon on. With a bit more self-assurance, Phanpy nodded and felt a tad stronger only because of the cheering.

And so the battle continued. The last pokemon was the hardest. It was strong. Makoto was slightly getting nervous as his Phanpy was getting wrapped up in Onix's attack. But he had to try and stay calm... at least, that's what Haruka had taught him.

The Rock-type let go as its trainer ordered it to. For a moment, it seems Phanpy had fainted.

Makoto tried hard to let the pokemon stand up again, slowly it worked. The Phanpy regained strength again and stood on its four paws.

Thus, the battle goes on. After a few more attacks the final winner was chosen.

And goes who it was? Phanpy.

The rock-type was laying on the ground, defeated by Phanpy's last attack. Makoto couldn't believe it and the gymleader returned the defeated pokemon back in its pokeball.

''Congratulations.'' The gymleader started, slowly clapping in his hands. ''It seems you have defeated both my pokemons. You're the winner, you deserve the badge.''

Makoto's eyes were still wide in surprise. The gymleader walked up to the brunette to give him his badge. Makoto stared up to the man, a smile forming on his lips as he took the badge. ''T...Thank you.'' He had no idea what else to say.

As Makoto had returned Phanpy back for a long rest, Haruka and he walked out of the building.

''Good job.'' Haruka then said as he walked next to Makoto, who was still staring at his badge.

''T...Thank you, Haru. Without you, I wasn't able to do this.'' Makoto thanked his friend. Haruka only shook his head.

''No... you did this. You trained hard, you deserve this, you don't have to thank me.'' Makoto blinked at this and only just smiled instead, holding close his badge to him.

He should be thanking his pokemons instead, yeah. They worked hard, they did their best. Without them, he wasn't able to do this at all in the first place.

''Let's celebrate your winning.'' Haruka suddenly said.

''Eh?'' Makoto blinked, looking back to his friend.

''I said, let's celebrate your winning. Since you worked hard and stuff...'' The brunet blinked once more and a smile was shown on his face, giving a nod and said he was okay with that.

''But, how do you wanna celebrate though, Haru?''

The black haired boy gave a shrug. He wasn't sure yet. ''We don't have enough money really to go out for dinner or something in a restaurant...'' The boy mumbled.

''Ah, that's not really needed, Haru. I'm fine without fancy dinner or whatever.''

''...We could go to somewhere instead?'' Haruka then mentioned.

''...Like?''

Again, Haruka gave a shrug. ''You can say it. It's your winning after all...''

''B-But I don't know anything either-'' Makoto quickly said. The brunet tried to think of something. Thinking of something that would be fun to do for both. ''Hmn...eh... h-how about we'll go to the beach or something instead?'' It...was actually something only fun to do for Haruka, since the brunet knows Haruka liked to swim.

''...The beach? Sure.'' The other gave a nod. He was a tad surprised by this suggestion though, but oh well. If Makoto wanted to go to the beach, then they'll go there.

There was a beach nearby, Makoto knows that. And thus they made their way to the beach. It was only noon, so there was still enough time for it.

Haruka's eyes sparkled at the sight of the sea as soon as they arrived the beach. Oshawott's did the same as its trainer. The two ran up to the beach, heading right away to the water. ''Ah-! Haru, wait-!'' But it was too late.

Haruka was busy undressing himself and Makoto stood in shock at first. He sighed only as he saw Haruka was wearing a swimsuit underneath. Had he been wearing the the whole day? The brunet slowly followed his friend, bit didn't go in the water. He would just watch Haruka swim with Oshawott while he would sit somewhere in the sand and enjoy from the sun.

The brunet watched Haruka swim and play with the Water-pokemon. They really seem to enjoy it there... if Makoto only wasn't that scared of the water, he might have joined them.

Around an hour later, Haruka went back to Makoto again. He jogged out of the water and walks over to the brunet. He grabbed a towel out of his bag and dries himself a little.

''Was it fun?'' Makoto asked. A nod only came from the boy. ''Good then.'' The brunet smiled.

''Why did you want to go the beach?'' Haruka then asked.

''Ah? Why? Well, erhm...because I wanted to?''

''You don't like swimming, do you?'' Makoto was quiet at that. ''You don't have to go to somewhere you don't like just to entertain me. Honestly, I was fine with anything you like.''

''But...I wanted to. I thought the beach would be nice though... a-and then you could swim again, since I know you love to swim-'' Haruka only sighed, not even bothering to reply anymore to it. ''...We could take a walk later on, i-is that fine with you, Haru?''

''Like I said, I'm fine with anything you come up with right now. It's your celebration.'' Haruka replied. Makoto sighed a little, smiling.

''Then, let's take a walk later on.'' A nod only came from the boy next to him.

For now, they sat in the sand and Oshawott eventually came out of the water as well. Haruka patted the Water pokemon on the head, which happily cheered at the attention he got.

Haruka later on started to dress again, putting his towel back in his bag and leaving his swimsuits on. Makoto didn't give a comment about it.

After Haruka was done with dressing, the two of them went taking a walk, on the beach. They here and here chatted for a little bit, but mostly it was a quiet walk. Which was nice, in their opinion.

Makoto glances over to his friend and smiled, then he looked back up the sky.

He really was proud that day. Of himself and his pokemon. He hoped he could get stronger and stronger too. But they'll see... for now, let's just enjoy this walk.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two months when Makoto had won his first badge. Haruka and he were now on their way to the next town.

The whole way, Oshawott still tried to befriend Torchic, but the Fire-type refused the offer. Why was it so mean to the Water-type?

Even if their journey hasn't been taken that long together yet, Makoto had been growing lots of admiration towards Haruka (even though he already had that, but now it has gotten more). He admired how great Haruka was in battling. He had seen him against a few trainers not long ago. He was amazing.

The trainers had no chance at all against the black haired boy. His Oshawott was too strong for their pokemon. Makoto had been battling, too. He had lost two of them so far, but Haruka always tells him not to give up and will get stronger eventually. Haruka's words always calms him down and makes him believe in himself and his pokemon.

Right now, they were walking through the forest. The forest was huge and easy to get lost in... but so far they were on the right path. At least... that's what the brunet was hoping for. He wouldn't like it to get lost. Thank God he isn't alone though, thus it wouldn't be all that bad. As long as he has Haruka around him, he'll be fine.

Makoto was staring at the boy as he smiled. Though, his smile faded and blinked as Haruka suddenly started to run towards something. ''...Haru?'' He followed the boy with his eyes, trying to see where the other was running to.

Then the brune noticed a small penguin-like pokemon. It was walking around through the forest on its own. Which was weird... it seems to be a Water pokemon and of course Haruka notice it's weird for one to walk around here.

Haruka squats down in front of the pokemon, it doesn't seem all that scared of him. Oshawott had followed its trainer and Makoto and Torchic just stayed where they were, since they both were afraid of Water-types.

The black haired boy asked the little thing what it was doing in a forest like this all on its own. It was a starter pokemon and seems to belong to someone since it looked kinda lost.

Haruka had picked the pokemon up and walks with it over to Makoto again. ''It's lost...'' He said, Makoto only taking a small step back from it as Haruka came closer with the Water-type.

''E-Eh? Lost? So...it doesn't know where its trainer is?'' Haruka nodded. ''Ah...t...that's a problem...'' Makoto rubbed the back of his head. ''Are we going to look for the trainer?''

''I want to help this little one finding its trainer back, yes.'' Haruka nodded. As expected. Makoto didn't quite like the idea of walking around near a Water-type pokemon - no, rather _another _Water-type. But since Haruka's very fond of those types... he guess he has no choice.

''Alright... we'll look for the trainer.'' Makoto sighed a little, yet a small smile appears on his face. The small pokemon seemed troubled and the brunet felt actually pretty bad for it.

Haruka kept holding the pokemon in his arms. Oshawott walking next to his trainer.

Torchic was glaring at the Water-type pokemon. Oshawott was already worse enough - at least in the Fire-types opinion. They better find that trainer or else Haruka would may keep it.

''Say, Haru...what pokemon is that? I can clearly see it's a Water-type, but what for?''

''It's a Piplup, a starter pokemon.'' Haruka said.

''A starter pokemon?'' Makoto blinked. ''And it's all alone here? Eh...I wonder what happened.''

''It probably lost its trainer here in the forest. But the forest's huge...it'll may take time to find the trainer back.'' Makoto eyes widened slightly, he didn't want that! He didn't really want to stay the Water-type around them for _that_ long.

''Ah...y-yeah, that could be. I hope we'll find its trainer soon then.''

The two trainers looked around for Piplups trainer, sadly, there was no sight of any trainer around here. The more they walked, the more the Water pokemon got upset to the point it started to cry.

''Ah- d-don't cry!'' Makoto was wanting to calm the pokemon down. ''It's...it's sad pokemons can't talk, or else it could have told us its trainers name...''

Haruka only gave a nod at that and tried to calm the Water-type down by patting its head lightly. ''There, there... please don't cry, we'll find your trainer. I promise.'' It seems to calm down the pokemon a little as it looked up to Haruka, a small sob escaping the Water-type as it gave a small nod.

After two hours of walking, a voice coming from far could be heard. ''Piplup! Piplup, where are you!?'' Piplup seems to react on this and started to makes noises in hope the person who called would reply back.

It must be its trainer. Haruka and Makoto looked up to each other, giving each other the same look and nodding. They started to head towards where the voice was coming from.

''Piplup! Piplup, where are you!? Jeez...P...Piplup, answer me!'' The person kept on calling, but not a respond was given. It was a small boy. He had blond hair and pinkish eyes. A small pout was carved on his lips as he looked down. Where could his pokemon be?

A sigh escaped the blonde. He should have pay attention better to the Water-type. This didn't happen for the first time, he had lost his pokemon several times already.

The blond looked up as he heard a sound coming closer and loser. It sounded a lot like... Piplup? His eyes widened and he started to call the pokemon's name again, getting a respond back as it react to the name. ''Piplup! Piplup I'm here! I'm coming!'' The boy shouted, running to where the sound was coming from.

Makoto and Haruka were starting to run as they heard a voice. The Piplup seems to react a lot to it. The trainer must be close now.

''Oof-'' Haruka fell back on the ground and so did someone else.

''Ah, Haru, are you okay?'' Makoto asked as he tried to help up his friend. Haruka didn't respond and just stared at the person they ran into, the Piplup seems to react wild at it.

It was the blond boy. He rubbed the back of his head. ''I'm...very sorry...'' He apologized, his eyes widens only as he noticed the trainer he ran into was holding a similar pokemon; Piplup. ''Piplup!''

The Piplup wiggled out of Haruka's arms and quickly scoots over to its trainer, who picked it up and hugged close. ''Piplup! I was so worried! Thank goodness you're safe!''

Makoto smiled at the small boy and the pokemon. He was glad the pokemon had found its trainer back. He glances over to Haruka again, who was still sitting on the ground, staring with a surprised look on his face at the boy. He knows this boy... he has seen somewhere.

''Haru...?'' Makoto asked, blinking.

''Nagisa.'' Haruka then suddenly said. The small boy stopped hugging Piplup and looks at the black haired boy.

''...Yes?'' The blond tilted his head. ''That's my name, who do you- Wait!'' Now he took a better look at him. ''Could you be... Haru-chan!? And...'' He then looks over to Makoto. ''Mako-chan!?''

''Eh, N-Nagisa?'' Makoto's eyes widened now, he clearly remebers those nicknames.

''What a coincidence!'' Nagisa smiled bright. ''Long time no see!''

''So...this is _your_ Piplup, Nagisa? Heh...I didn't know you were a trainer, since when are you one?'' Makoto curiously asked the young boy.

''Hmn...since a month or so? But, ah, I didn't know you two were one either! Have you two been traveling from the beginning? Unfair! You should have invited me!'' Makoto chuckled at that.

''We met along the way, Nagisa. Haru is traveling for long now.''

''Ah...is that so? Oh, oh, do you have any badges yet?''

''We do. We both have won our first badge, we're on our way to get our second.''

''Eh...that's really amazing. I'm too busy training my pokemon now, so I haven't got the chance to win one yet. And, oh, oh! Guess what, guess hat? Along the way, I have met this trainer. He's really cool! Kinda weird too though... I don't really understand him the most of the time, he keeps talking about 'beautiful' things. But, but, you two should really meet him! And maybe battle against him, since I suppose he's wanting to do that. His name is Rei-chan.''

''Ah...w-we'll see about that, Nagisa, thank you.'' Makoto still didn't really like battling all that much.

''How come Piplup was walking alone here?'' Haruka then asked, wanting to know that for quite a long time now.

''Huh? O-Oh, about that- I... Piplup and I were just walking around here and then, poof! Piplup was going when I wasn't paying attention...'' Nagisa rubbed the back of his head.

Haruka doesn't seem to like this answer very much. ''You should be more careful with your pokemon. It's dangerous for it to walk along in such a huge forest, it could have gotten hurt or attacked.''

Nagisa blinked, looking up to Haruka. ''I...I know- s-sorry. Sorry, Haru-chan.''

''Haru, calm down. I'm sure Nagisa didn't do it on purpose.'' On the other hand, Makoto could understand why Haruka reacted like this. The boy had something for Water-types and wanted them to be safe - especially when it's from a trainer.

''You should be more careful. If you keep losing your pokemon, then let them stay in their pokeball.'' Nagisa only give a nod. Haruka then sighed.

''I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I'll be more careful next time. I'll let Piplup stay in the pokeball, so please don't be mad at me.'' He doesn't like to be scolded.

''I don't think Haru's all that mad at you, Nagisa. But he's worried a lot about Water-types pokemons, you see, Haru is wanting to become a Water-type trainer after all. So, he's only concerned something will happen to Piplup.'' Nagisa gave a nod in understanding at that.

''I'm sorry, I will be careful.'' He once again said. ''Ah...is it okay for me to head towards the next town with you guys? Once we arrive there, I'll go back to go to the first one. Is that alright?''

''I don't see a problem.'' Makoto smiled. ''How about you, Haru?''

Haruka gave a shrug. ''I don't mind it.''

''Yay!'' Nagisa cheered and started to spin around happy circles. ''Let's go!~'' Makoto only chuckled.

And thus, Nagisa joined the two for now and they make their way further through the forest up to the


	7. Chapter 7

''And then, and then, Piplup and I went running away from that creepy-looking pokemon. We have never run that hard before!'' Nagisa was telling a story about what happened long time ago. Makoto only chucked as he listened to the story.

''Seems your journey isn't all that boring on your own, eh?''

''Hmn...sometimes it is. But I have Piplup by my side, so that's okay.'' Nagisa smiled. ''Oh, yeah, Mako-chan, you said Haru-chan is wanting to become a Water-type trainer. Then what do you wanna be, huh? I'm curious.''

''Oh, me? I just want to become stronger and want to learn more about pokemons. That's my goal. How about you, Nagisa? Why did you decide to become a trainer?''

''It just seemed fun! Well...it was also an excuse to get away from home, since my sisters kept on bullying me lately... I wanted to show them I'm not a crybaby anymore and that I'm strong!''

''Ah, really, is that so? That's not very nice of your sisters to do that, to bully you the whole time.''

''They're big meanies.'' Nagisa pouted.

Nagisa went to the same elementary school as them when the were little. Nagisa was always full of energies... he doesn't seem to have change a lot, not even in height. He's still the shortest.

''So, if Haru-chan is wanting to become a Water-type pokemon trainer, that means he has Water-types only, right? What pokemons do you have, Mako-chan?'' And he was still as curious as ever.

''Me? I have a Torchic and a Phanpy. Torchic's a Fire-type and Phanpy a Ground-type. I'm mostly interested in those types.''

''Eh? Really? How cool.''

''How about you, Nagisa?''

The blond gave a shrug. ''I don't really care what type I catch. As long as they're kind of cute, it's fine. Every type seems interesting to me.''

''Let me guess, you thought Piplup looks cute and thus you choose it as your starter pokemon?''

''Correct!'' Makoto chuckled at this. He had not expect less.

Torchic was getting carried around by Makoto - like always. The pokemon was looking confused up to its trainer, wondering who the blonde boy was and how they know each other.

''Ah, Torchic, Nagisa is an old friend of mine and Haru.'' He smiled at the Fire-type. Nagisa waved a hand in front of Torchic, which quickly looked away to refuse the greeting. Nagisa gave a small pout. ''Sorry, Nagisa. Torchic doesn't really like people he doesn't know and...he doesn't like Water-type pokemon as well and since Piplup is a Water-type...yeah. Sorry.''

''Ah...is that so? Disappointing...'' Nagisa mumbled. ''Oh, oh, also, did you guys hear? Rin-chan is back!''

Haruka held his breath at the mention of Rin and Oshawott noticed this topic was off limit for him, the pokemon looked up to its trainer.

Makoto only blinked, eyes on Nagisa. ''Eh, really? I didn't know.''

''He is though! I've heard he's also on a journey, to become a strong pokemon trainer or something. I'm really excited to see him...I'm wanting to battle him! It'll seems fun and exciting to do.''

Makoto chuckled. ''You have to train hard then, because he's 'wanting to become strong' like you said.''

''I will train hard!''

Haruka wasn't saying anything on this. Haruka hadn't even told Makoto about his promise with Rin. He didn't want him to know. Makoto would only get worried and he wanted to avoid that.

Oshawott pulled on its trainers pant sleeve, Haruka glances down and shook slowly his head, trying to say with it Oshawott shouldn't be worried about him and just let him be.

''I'm curious...Haru-chan, do you still swim?'' The younger boy asked.

Thank god the topic was changing. ''I do.'' Haruka replied, giving a small nod.

''Really? So cool! I want to swim sometime with you again!'' Nagisa jumped up and down, clinging onto Haruka's arm.

''There's no water here...'' Haruka mumbled.

''Then, let's look for a lake or something? I want to swim you!'' The boy exclaimed, whining. Haruka only sighed and a mumbled a 'fine' and Nagisa grinned and pulled Haruka along with him.

''Ah, hey, guys- wait!'' Makoto quickly said, hurrying on trying to catch up with them.

And like Nagisa wanted, they found a lake. Not a big one, but they did find one.

''Let's go swimming, Haru-chan!'' The blond pulled the other boy along with him. Of course Haruka wouldn't reject this.

Once they stood in front of the lake, Haruka started to undress himself. ''Wha- Haru! Don't go strip where everyone can see-'' Too late. Haruka had taken off his clothes, wearing his swimsuit underneath and dives in the water, Oshawott following.

Makoto let out a sigh. So...he was wearing his swimsuit underneath his clothes..._ again_.

''Haru-chan was wearing his swimsuit, eh? Hmn... I don't have one with me.'' Nagisa mutters.

''Then I suppose you can't swim.'' Makoto rubbed the back of his head. But Nagisa already came up with an idea and started to strip off his clothes. ''Wait... Nagisa, what are you-''

''A little skinny-dip then?'' He smiled and threw his clothes aside including his underwear and ran up to the water, taking a jump and dives in the lake.

Makoto only face palmed. He couldn't believe his old friends sometimes.

''Mako-chan, the water's great, come join us!'' Nagisa called, waving with his hand to the brunet.

''I'm not getting inside, Nagisa.'' Makoto sighed. ''I'll be fine staying here and... watching you two swim.''

''Alright, you don't know what you miss then!'' Nagisa called back and just goes swimming around while he was _butt naked_.

Makoto let out another sigh as he picks up Haruka's and Nagisa's clothes and goes sitting somewhere, folding the clothes up. The brunet sat down and placed Torchic on his lap, which just seems to enjoy from the sun. Torchic had closed its eyes as it was enjoying from the sun shining.

At moments like these, Makoto honestly wished he wasn't that scared of water. He only refused to swim because of his fear. He would love to join his friends now...but simply couldn't. He didn't had to courage for it. Plus, he doesn't have his swimsuit with him, so another reason for him not to be able to swim anyways.

He patted Torchic here and there on the head as he just kept an eye on the two boys swimming and splashing around. Nagisa was busy playing around with Pipup and Oshawott.

And Haruka...well, he was just calmly floating on the water and had closed his eyes as he enjoys from the sun further.

Makoto looks around a little. They really were the only one here. Even across the lake only trees and bushes could be seen. This forest really was too huge for words. He wonders how far the next town still would be then. He hoped they were there soon actually.

After a bit more 'skinny dipping' (or as Nagisa would like to call it that), Haruka and the blond came out of the water again.

''N...Nagisa, cover yourself up please...'' Makoto looked away. Haruka was drying his hair and himself off and handed Nagisa his towel. The black haired boy started dressing himself and Nagisa wraps the towel around his waist to please Makoto.

As soon as Haruka and Nagisa were ready to go again, the three continued their way. Makoto asked Nagisa if he had fun swimming with Haruka and Nagisa was still all excited over it. Makoto only chuckled.

The brunet honestly had missed Nagisa though. The energy, the happiness, all of it. He was really glad to meet Nagisa again.


	8. Chapter 8

Forest...Forest... and _more _forest. All they saw were trees, bushes and _more_ trees.

Nagisa was groaning and complained. ''Mako-chan, Haru-chan...my feet hurt...'' The boy mutters, dropping on his knees as he wasn't able to walk any further anymore.

''Come on, Nagisa. Just a little bit more. It's not that far anymore... at least, I hope so.'' Another whine from the blond came at that.

''At least carry me then, my feet really hurts, Mako-chan. I can't walk anymore.'' The blond pouted and Makoto let out a sigh. A mumbling 'fine' came from the brunette as he squats down in front of Nagisa and facing the boy with his back so the other could climb on it. Nagisa let out a small 'yay' and climbs on Makoto's back, his arms wrapping around his neck and legs wrapped around the brunettes waist.

Nagisa was giggling and smiling. ''Thank you, Mako-chan!'' The blond cheered happily that he was getting carried around. Torchic didn't like this very much though, the pokemon had to walk now and... well... Oshawott of course took this chance to bother it.

Makoto gave Torchic an apologetic smile as it only huffed and looks away from it trainer in annoyance.

Oshawott kept on trying to hold hands with Torchic. For some reason, the Water-type had been wanting to do this every time. It kept on reaching with its paw for the Fire-type's wing. Torchic only hopped away and Oshawott felt once again rejected.

Haruka glances over to the two pokemon, calling his Oshawott and telling it to leave Torchic alone. Oshawott obeyed and steps back over to its trainer with its head lowered.

And it may have been a smart idea of Nagisa to ask Makoto to carry him around, because the brunet was wrong. The sun was nearly setting and they were still not close to the next town. Makoto had only dropped Nagisa on the ground again as his back was starting to hurt a little and Nagisa could walk on his own again.

The three of them decided to call it a day and would stay at the place they were now to spend the night.

''This almost feel like a sleepover.'' The blond giggles as he was packing out his sleeping bag.

''But then without snacks.'' Makoto chuckles at what Nagisa just said. ''And movies.''

''And a pool...'' Haruka mumbles, on which the blond and brunet both laughed.

''Haru-chan, we don't go to a pool at a sleepover. You know... I...I never thought traveling could be this fun. Especially with you guys.'' Nagisa suddenly said as he was laying in the grass with his sleeping bag, staring up to the sky and hands put behind his head.

Makoto smiled at that. ''Haru and I have lots of fun with you too here, Nagisa.''

''Really? I'm glad to hear that. Ah, but I hope to see you guys again sometime around when I go back once we arrive town.''

''Me too, Nagisa. You're welcome anytime to give us company.'' Makoto said.

''Thank you, Mako-chan, Haru-chan.'' Nagisa grinned and then let out a yawn.

''Ah, let's go sleep already, shall we? We have to walk a lot tomorrow again.'' Makoto says, the three of them snuggled deep inside of their sleeping bags to avoid the cold wind that was blowing.

It took them _days _to finally get a small sight of the next town. The three of them hadn't expected it would be still taking that long.

From a far distance, they saw buildings. The town seems close, yet so far. ''Is that where we're going to?'' Nagisa asked, pointing over to the buildings. Makoto gave a nod.

''Yeah, we're heading there to the next gym.''

''It still seems pretty far though... do you think we'll be there soon?''

''I hope so.'' Makoto gave a shrug. He really did hope so. They have been walking for days now and Makoto was getting tired of the forest to be honest. And he bet Haruka was too.

''Let's run then! The faster we're there. The sooner it is!'' The blond exclaimed and started to run ahead full with energy.

''Wait- Nagisa!'' Makoto tried to stop the boy, but it was no use. The brunet let out a sigh. ''Nagisa really haven't changed a bit...huh?''

''Just let him be.'' Haruka replies. ''But, he's right. If we run, we may be sooner there.''

''Eh? So, you wanna run, too, Haru?'' Makoto blinked. Haruka was already in position to run and started to dash off. Oshawott was running after its trainer.

''If you can keep up with me, come on, Makoto. Let's go.'' Makoto blinked one more as he saw his friend running away as well. He couldn't help but chuckle at it. He looks down to Torchic, which he was carrying in his arms. Torchic gave a small nod and started to run after the two boys then.

Was is faster? Not all that much. They three of them had been running a lot, but weren't close yet to the town. They had taken a break, exhausted from the running (especially Nagisa, since he kept on whining about how tired he was and how his feet was hurting _again_).

After they all had energy again to walk further, they continued their way to town.

Only after a few more hours, there was finally a sight of town coming their way. Buildings could be seen and some music could be heard from far. There was probably something going on there then.

Nagisa couldn't wait started to run again, Makoto and Haruka following the boy.

The blond stopped once he had arrived town, his eyes widening and sparkling at what he saw. He turns around, seeing the two boys showing up. ''Mako-chan! Haru-chan!'' He waved. ''Look, look! It's a whole market and dancing pokemons! It looks really fun!''

Makoto and Haruka stopped with walking once they saw what Nagisa meant. Both their eyes widening as well. ''Whoah, you're right. It really does look fun.'' Makoto smiled.

''Doesn't it? Let's go have a look!'' Nagisa exclaimed and jumps up and down as he starts to walk around through the crowd of people.

''Wait for us, Nagisa!'' Makoto called and he and Haruka quickly went after the boy before they would lose him.

The market was fun, just as what it looks liked. There was music everywhere, artists were doing tricks or danced with their pokemon. It was really fun. There was even a small water show near a close fountain! Haruka just couldn't help and stare and didn't take a step before the show would be over. Makoto chuckled only at it and Nagisa was was wanting to see more instead of only the water show. But trying to pull or push Haruka along, didn't work.

''That was fun, wasn't it, Haru?'' Makoto asked once the sun was setting down slowly. They had been walking around through the market the rest of the afternoon.

Harka only gave a nod. ''It was... especially the water show.''

''I thought so.'' Makoto chuckled.

''_Ahem_!''

Makoto and Haruka blinked, looking over their shoulder and stopped to turn around a little to face Nagisa. ''...Nagisa?'' Makoto asked, wondering what the blonde was wanting to say.

''I'd love to stay around with you guys, but, unfortunately, I'll be heading back now.''

''Eh, already? But it was so much fun with you around!''

Nagisa chuckled and gave a wink to Makoto. ''Don't worry, Mako-chan. Maybe we'll see each other around again sometime on the way, who knows.''

''Ah, truth.''

''What are you going to do now?'' Haruka then asked.

''I'm going back to win my first badge. And...to find that boy again I met on the way to ask if he would like to join me with traveling. He may seem weird, but also fun and nice to talk to.''

''I wish you good luck with that.'' Makoto rubbed the back of his head.

''Thank you! I'll be needing that.'' Nagisa turns around, only looking over his shoulder and smiled as he reaches up a hand in the sky and started to walk while waving. ''We'll meet again!''

Makoto gave a nod and started to wave as well and so did Haruka. ''Yeah, be careful, Nagisa! We'll see you around again!''

Makoto lowered his hand again and smiled as the two of them watched their friend walking away.


End file.
